Gratitude
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Spike's famous for his roles in best selling movies and girls all over the world throw themselves at his feet. Then he surprises everyone. Written for AU Bingo on LJ


bTitle:/b Gratitude

bPrompt:/b Other: Actors

bMedium:/b Fic

bRating:/b PG

bWarnings:/b language

bSummary:/b Spike's famous for his roles in best selling movies and girls all over the world throw themselves at his feet. Then he surprises everyone.

"Are you sure you want to do this, man?"

Spike sent his friend a glare and fidgeted with his tie, "Course I'm sure. I planned all this, didn't I?"

Xander shuffled nervously, "Well, I know that, but people can change their minds. This is so sudden, imagine what the press will think."

"Who gives a rats ass what the press thinks?" Spike asked gruffly as he patted his pockets in an absent search for the cigarettes he knew weren't going to be there. Buffy would have his head if he even thought of smoking today. "We've been keepin' this quiet for four years now, never gone out in public together, nothin'. Besides, the press has been askin' lots of questions lately, and I think this is as good a way as any to shut them up for good."

Xander couldn't find a flaw in his friends argument and shrugged, "Still, this could cause a whole lot of back lash."

"Look, whelp, this is goin' to happen one way or another." Spike snapped, turning to eye the fidgety brunette, "I know that you've had your eyes set on her since god knows when, an' I know you just want her to be happy, and I know you don' think tha's going to happen with me. But you know that I'm doing this because she wanted me to. Everything I do is for her. Its why you're my best man."

Xander sighed, "I know. But we've been best friends since high school. I want what's best for her. And I guess she thinks that's you."

Spike pointedly ignored the remark and instead starting pulling on his shoes. He knew that if Xander showed up with a black eye Buffy would kill him. As he finished tying his shoe a timid knock sounded on the hotel room door and Willow stuck her head in, biting nervously on her lip.

"You need to head downstairs, now." She said, "You got ten minutes."

Spike let out a breath and stood, popping his neck. He was surprisingly calm about all this, because he knew that this wasn't something he was going to regret. Hopefully Buffy felt the same way.

_The Next Day_

"Hello, and welcome to SWN, this is your host Cordelia Chase and my co-host Angel O'Conner here to provide you with the hottest news as soon as it happens." The bodacious brunette smiled brightly, her eyes gleaming mischievously, "Yesterday at twelve noon, famed actor Spike Pratt, known for his roles in action movies such as 'Chasing Glory' and his box office hit 'Effulgent' got married to small town girl Buffy Summers."

"We got the news straight from the horses mouth when he sent us a home video detailing the event." The co-host said, a dark glare on his face despite the fake smile that graced his face, "We are very _honored_ to say that we are the first to have any details on Pratts love life since his failed relationship with singer Drusilla Landau in '04."

"Lets watch the clip." Cordelia said. She held her smile until the camera man nodded, and only then did she turn to send her co host a smug smile. "So, you starting to realize what you lost?"

"Shut up, Chase." Angel snapped. Cordelia shook her head, keeping a close watch for their que.

"You're just mad that Spike got everything you ever wanted." Cordelia said, brushing imaginary dust off her shoulder, "He's rich, he's a household name, and he got the girl. Imagine, if you hadn't been such a jerk, you could have all that too."

Angel opened his mouth to respond, only to get distracted as he heard his name from the track of the video.

"This is a shoutout to one Angel O'Conner," Spike said, his image wide and smiling as Buffy, dressed in a flowing white dress, clung to his arm, looking perfectly angelic. "Cuz if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have the best woman in the world right now."

The clip ended and Angel couldn't help the dark look that stayed on his face. Cordelia, however, was smiling brighter than ever.

"Its nice to see a couple so clearly in love with each other." She said in an honestly happy voice, "I knew Buffy back in high school, and I have to say that she deserves to happy, as does Spike."

There was a long silence where Angel floundered for something to say, but could find nothing. The Camera quickly switched back to Cordelia, who kept smiling regardless.

"And now to Harmony Kendall with the weather!"


End file.
